


Repeat Experiments

by SherlockWatson_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Hammocks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 12:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19953751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes
Summary: A 221B Ficlet for the Summer 2019 221B Challenge - Prompt 'Hammock'.221 words, the last word beginning with B.





	Repeat Experiments

John was relaxing in the hammock on the deck of their beach condo in Mauritius (a gift from Mycroft after they solved a case of royal significance), basking in the heat of the midday sun. Wearing only his boxer shorts, he was lucky that he tanned beautifully and, unlike his pale husband, didn’t have to worry too much about burning.

He was almost dozing off, listening to the waves crash against the shoreline, when the hammock swung dangerously to one side, and he clings on for dear life while being mounted by six feet of _naked_ consulting detective.

‘Sherlock! What the hell?!’

‘I’m _bored,_ John.’

Sherlock starts pulling at John’s shorts, with clear intent.

‘Get off… Jesus, you’re insatiable. We can’t have sex in the bloody hammock’, he whispers, despite them being completely alone, ‘It’s physically impossible!’

‘’Oh, I wouldn’t say that, John’, Sherlock smirks, deviously. ‘I’m sure we would get the hang of it eventually. Like any good scientific study, we would need repeat experiments…’ He starts kissing his way down John’s body.

‘Yeah?’ John smiles, playfully, ‘Maybe you’re right’. He guides his hand down towards Sherlock’s crotch, with a teasing glint in his eye, before pushing him out of the hammock.

‘But you’ll have to find someone else to experiment with. I don’t want to break my bloody back!’


End file.
